enamorada de mi profesor ( cortos )
by Osamushi
Summary: secuela y cortos sobre "enamorada de mi profesor"
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunos puntos sobre esta nueva etapa de fics

Serán cortos sin un orden en especial y serán basados en el fic de "enamorada de mi profesor"

Se aceptan sugerencias y nuevos personajes

Haremos historias con mucha acción y lemon

Claro con ciertos limites pero hare lo mejor de lo mejor

Ahora si, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo con el primer corto


	2. Chapter 2

Anuncios:

Cambio de clasificación a M

LA BODA DE TOUKO Y N parte 1

Desde el punto de vista de Natural

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Touko y yo éramos una pareja oficial pero me preocupaba sobre todo como la gente del pueblo nos veía, es lógico, un tipo de casi una década mayor a su novia no era tan común, pero el problema era que yo era profesor de Touko y estuvimos a punto de ser separados, pero gracias a que ella se graduó y yo renuncie a mi trabajo ahora podemos estar juntos.

A pesar de que Touko perdió a su madre hace pocos meses eso no la detuvo, ha luchado contra todo incluso a la oposición que puso mi madre en contra de nuestro matrimonio, asi que fue sencillo renunciar a mi familia para formar la mia con Touko.

Mi propuesta de matrimonio a Touko fue de lo más original puesto que la lleve a una excursión a las montañas de Kanto que tenían fama de ofrecer la más paronímica vista de la región era el mejor lugar para la propuesta.

Me di el lujo de comprar un esmoquin de estilo moderno como en las revistas que Touko veía en el puesto de revistas cuando hacíamos las compras, de su vestido no sabía nada, puesto que mis hermanas se encargaron de llevarla de compras, pero conociendo a mis hermanas, creo que harán buen trabajo.

Falta una hora para la ceremonia y las manos me sudan, jamás creía merecer tanta belleza, inocencia y sobre todo el valor que Touko tenía, aunque sé que nada podrá separarnos tengo miedo de que me deje otra vez, pero nuestra confianza ha crecido y ahora antes de actuar nos escuchamos.

La ceremonia se llevara a cabo en la iglesia del pueblo y aunque la gente nos critique no nos importa porque dentro de poco seremos un matrimonio lleno de sueños, de esperanzas y aunque no se lo he dicho a Touko, quiero que tengamos muchos hijos, que sean como su madre, con sus ojos, su suave cabello pero aun es pronto asi que tengo que apresurarme si quiero estar listo a tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

El verano de Minerva

Un hombre de apenas 19 años busca calmar su respiración pues el cansancio le ha hecho perder el aire de sus jóvenes pulmones y ha agotado su noble corazón.

-¡ ya la voy a alcanzar!- se promete aquel joven a alcanzar a su joven acompañante, respira hondo y mas profundo para aguantar un poco mas- eso no es justo, yo tengo botas de montar pero usted va descalza y eso no es justo- aquel joven sabe que ella esta cerca, que ella ha sido siempre juguetona, divertida, y que esta tan llena de vida, de belleza y que es a quien quiere por esposa.

Una joven a las sombras de los arboles solo escucha a su joven enamorado gritar solo quejas que aunque solo son juegos, ella no puede evitar reírse de aquel joven de extraña cabellera, fue amor a primera vista, desde que lo vio al llegar al pueblo, se decía que era de noble familia, pero eso a ella no le importo, se conocieron justo en ese bosque, donde solo eran amigos, luego quien fuera ahora su enamorado le había jurado amor y un compromiso, pero cada vez que ella le preguntaba si ya había hablado con su familia era siempre la misma historia es por eso que ella disfrutaba en hacerlo correr con tal de conseguir uno de los besos de la mujer de noble corazón.

Ghetsis esta en el centro de un claro del bosque: un árbol hermoso y frondoso a la vista le quita toda atención al resto del bosque. Sus ojos del color del bosque y la tormenta buscan a la joven que aun no se atreve a parecer.

¡Minerva! ¡Minerva! ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Minerva!

Nadie le responde, solo se escucha el silencio mismo de sus pensamientos, el bosque le causa temor, con un gesto nervioso pasa una de sus fuertes y jóvenes manos por su ya larga cabellera.

Ah, ya entiendo… lo que usted quiere es jugar – dice con fingida picaría- muy bien, juguemos, pero mi recompensa no solo será uno de sus besos, quiero tocar su mano.

Aquel joven se adentra al bosque. No logra ver su objetivo, ella esta bien escondida esta vez, y no dejara encontrarse tan fácilmente esta vez.

Apenas la conoci supe que usted era una mujer muy distinta al resto de las demás mujeres de este pueblo. ¡ por eso me gusta, Minerva!- exclama aquel joven que sabe que ella lo esta escuchando de cerca- ¿ porque se esconde amada mia, si estamos aquí los dos solos?, ¿Dónde esta?

Ghetsis se detiene, algo o alguien ha hecho ruido y además se acerca tan silenciosamente, pero ella no sabe que su enamorado ha aprendido el arte de la caceria y le ha desarrollado el oído aun mas que un perro, cuando voltea de nuevo para seguir su camino, se encuentra cara a cara con una joven que le cierra el paso y le roba el mas puro y profundo beso.

-¡sorpresa!- le grita ella

Atonito, aquel joven retrocede pero su bota se engancha a la raíz de un árbol lo que provoca su caída. Ahí se queda, entre las hojas que se le pegan a su ropa, mirándola como sonríe.

Lo quiero tanto- son palabras que ella dice con una de sus hermosas sonrisas- además asi me gustas, a mis pies.

El joven la invita a que se recueste a su lado.

Ya es hora de irme. Mi padre ya debe haber terminado…

Yo hablo con él, tranquila y recuestese un poco mas.

Minerva se tiende de nuevo junto a Ghetsis, quien la rodea con sus brazos. Hunde su nariz en el quiebre de su cuello, pasea su lengua por los labios que le saben a fruta fresca, recorre con dedicación la piel de color canela que lo enloquecio desde el momento en que la vio.

Usted no va a dejarme nunca. ¿verdad?- musita ella

¿dejarla? Tendría que estar loco. Y no hay nadie loco aquí- le responde sin dejar de acariciarla.

Para mi esto es muy serio… no quisiera perderlo

Minerva se levanta, dejándolo recostado el el suelo. La joven abre los brazos, alzando el rostro hacia el cielo azul y sin mas le dice

Yo le quiero, y por eso es necesario que usted hable con su familia

El sabe que le ha prometido una vida juntos, han construido ya incluso una pequeña casa en uno de los muchos claros del bosque, ahí donde formaran su propia familia, le ha prometido abandonar su propio apellido con tal de tener a su lado a la mas hermosa joven, le ha hecho la mas hermosa casita en el bosque porque es ahí donde se casaran, donde sus mas grandes sueños se harán realidad.

Sin mas, la joven se retira dejando a su enamorada solo, dejándolo para que por fin se decida a cumplir con su palabra.


	4. Chapter 5

"Equilibrio químico"

Nunca me había fijado en ningún maestro en lo que llevo en el colegio, hasta que lo conoci a él, ya llevábamos saliendo poco mas de 6 meses pero últimamente con los exámenes y a punto de terminar un semestre mas, todo era un caos total, siempre había sido ejemplo de los maestros por mis buenas notas, pero en química se me daba fatal, buscaba tutorías y aparte de tener a mi amado profesor de novio era una de las mejores ventajas, pero solo me faltaba por entender a lo que llamaban "equilibrio quimico".

Mi amado profesor tiene un no sé qué, qué se yo que me encantó desde que lo vi. Jamas me había fijado en un maestro, el estudio es lo más importante en mi vida al igual que mi madre, pero cuando lo vi me quedé prendada de él, es guapo, atento, amable...

A veces siento que me observa con la lujuria a la que estamos acostumbrados, hemos tenido encuentros un poco cortos casi en toda la escuela, incluso en los baños o en la sala de profesores.

Todos los días llega con una gran sonrisa en los labios, labios que imagino que beso, muerdo, y saboreo… ejem... Llega caminando con pasos lentos y suaves, se sienta, abre su portafolios y saca tranquilamente sus libros, un paquete de gises y un borrador, aunque el pizarrón estuviera limpio siempre se levantaba y simulaba que borraba algo por todo el rectángulo y mientras lo limpiaba, daba una introducción a la clase o comentaba algo trivial para atrapar nuestra atención, cosa que siempre conseguía, un buen día nos dijo:

-¿Qué opinión tienen los hombres de esta clase de las minifaldas?- pregunto con naturalidad, y luego de tenernos ahí un buen rato, jugando y a veces discutiendo con los compañeros de nuestras ideas, finalmente aterrizaba en el tema que en realidad el quería enseñarnos y sin darnos cuanta ya hablábamos sobre lo que él quería.

Hoy era uno de esos días en lo único que piensas es el estrés causado por los exámenes, solo un tema, un miserable tema era el que me tenia con la mente desequilibrada, preferí pedirla ayuda a Natural, él era listo y quizás supiera un poco del tema

Ya es tarde y él no llega, se ha retrasado con media hora. Generalmente él es muy puntual, pero hoy se ha retrasado, así que, aprovechando la espera se me ocurrió que quizás pudiera ir repasando el tema, al igual que yo, Natural estaba igual de ocupado, ya casi no nos veíamos, a lo mucho una o dos veces por semana, tenia que irme sola a casa a esperarlo, a veces llegaba cuando yo ya estaba demasiado cansada.

Esperé un poco más y por fin llegó. En su acostumbrado monólogo comenzó a disculparse, aunque no era su culpa, al parecer habían tenido una junta de emergencia por motivos de que a los alumnos se les había encontrado drogas, en algunas parejas se les había cachado demostrando su amor en lugares poco usuales.

-La vida está imposible¿no te parece? Hice todo con tal de llegar a tiempo. ¿De dónde vie…nes?- se encontró con que mi ropa usual había sido remplazada por una minifalda que apenas si cubria lo necesario y por una blusa que mi querida Minerva me había sugerido, la cual era de un color crema y era un poco "reveladora"

-Ejem… a ver, revisemos por qué está aquí. ¿acaso esa clase es aburrida?-me preguntó en tono de broma

-Ni de broma, mi rey, lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y necesitaba una ayudita- pensé en mis adentros mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A ver, a ver, dime cuál es el problema Touko, cuéntame.

-En realidad solo me falta esta práctica, sabes que mi madre aun sigue en el hospital y he faltado a clases por culpa de una gripe

-Bueno, pues me parece que otras dos personas van a venir, pero comencemos, no vamos a esperar más- me dijo.

Me puse triste el oír que vendrían más personas, creí que tendría la exclusiva de este evento, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me dijo que nadie más vendría. He de admitir que esa idea me emocionó y al mismo tiempo me puso de nervios.

\- Respira ¿Qué puede pasar?- pensé. Mientras él explicaba el problema sobre el equilibrio químico, yo seguía con mis fantasías, teníamos días sin nada de nada y lo que comencé a imaginar me hizo subir la temperatura, pensaba en él y yo haciendo el amor aquí mismo. Él me encantó desde que lo vi, y ¿quién no iba a enamorarse de ese apuesto hombre? Qué ojos, qué labios, qué cuerpo, qué, qué… trasero. Está delante de mí escribiendo en el pizarrón y yo solo me podía imaginar lo tremendamente sexy que se veí que él se dio cuenta de mis divagaciones porque no tardo mucho en decirme:

-¿Entendiste, Touko ¿Estas poniendo atención?

-Esteeee sí… ¿Dónde nos quedamos?- solo atiné a decir eso.

-A ver, solo termina la ecuación y comenzamos con la práctica-dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios. Por fortuna, ya me había encargado de averiguar de que se trataba la práctica, así que como la más matada de la clase, pasé a escribir: "a" mas "b" igual a "d" y le expliqué con mis propias palabras los factores que afectan directamente el equilibrio químico; parecía yo la más experta en el tema, terminé y volteé a verlo, y él me veía con una media sonrisa; por ello supe que iba muy bien.

-Te sigo escuchando, vamos eres una chica lista, mientras tanto preparo lo del experimento- dijo caminando lentamente.

Y de pronto estaba ahí, debajo de la lámpara, mirando algunos frascos, agitadores, líquidos de colores y tubos de ensayo, tenía puestos sus lentes, pocas veces lo había visto con sus lentes pero solo cuando estaba frente al ordenador, era raro y fascinante verlo aquí, ahora…

-¡ Wow que sexy te ves!- pensé mientras seguía con la explicación.

-Pues bien, es hora de que te acerques y me expliques todo lo que está escrito en el pizarrón todo, todo- dijo con una sonrisa muy sensual.

-¿Me está coqueteando?-dije de pronto. Caminé en automático hasta donde paré a su lado y me senté en el banco. Él comenzó a explicarme de qué se trataría el experimento, pero ahora sentía que me veía de un modo extraño. Sentí un presentimiento que me dio un vuelco en el estómago, me miraba intensamente a los ojos y, de vez en cuando, a los labios.

-Touko, me parece que hoy estás perfecta- agregó en tono amable y casi seco, mientras se concentraba en mi reacción. Yo ya estaba más que nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, casi sin poder moverme y como no supe como tomarlo, solo dije:

-¿Entonces ya nos podemos ir?

-Podría ser… ¿ya te quieres ir?-dijo, insinuante.

-Ejem… pues no sé… yo… ¿Qué más me falta por hacer?

-Lo que tú quieras- me dijo, más sensual aún. Amaba que dijera mi nombre, quería oír que lo dijera de todas las formas posibles.

-Pues tú eres el maestro, así que lo que tu digas está bien- yo aún no sabía si yo estaba mal interpretando el momento, pero no quería que terminara.

-¿Está todo entendido o te explico de nuevo?-dijo él.

-Este... pues ya entendí todo bien- le contesté. Él se acerco más a mí, podía sentir su respiración en mi oído, sentí como un leve mareo, como si de pronto estuviera ebria. Respiré hondo y volteé a verlo, estaba tan cerca de mí que no me pude levantar, solo giré el asiento. Él no se movía, estaba casi encima de mi… justo enfrente.

-Te ves súper sexy con esa ropa- me dijo él, muy cerca.

No pude decir nada, no esperaba eso, así que me acerqué y lo besé. Por supuesto, él estaba correspondiéndome con la misma pasión que yo, sentía que algo en mi garganta quería salirse. Estaba sorprendida, pero también muy excitada, sentía como sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo tratando de saciar su deseo. Por mi parte, no podía dejar de pensar que alguien entraría y nos vería. Él se dio cuenta de que veía mucho hacia la puerta, así que se detuvo y fue a cerrarla.

-¿Así esta mejor? Aunque nadie más iba a venir- me dijo.

No sé en que momento mi nerviosismo se convirtió en deseo, ya nada ni nadie me importaba, ni podía detenerme, solo quería tenerlo para mi ¡ya!

-Definitivamente así esta mejor-le dije mientras me sacaba la blusa. Natural se acercó y puso mis manos en su pecho para que yo le quitara se camisa mientras él quitaba la cinta de mi blusa. No me pude contener y desesperadamente le arranqué la camisa, comencé a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, solo pude hacerlo por unos instantes, me recostó en el escritorio y comenzó su recorrido por todo mi torso con sus labios, comencé a sentir como me humedecía a cada segundo, todo el deseo que era capaz de sentir se disparó en ese momento, me tenía atrapada y no podía besarlo, pero disfrutaba de su boca como nunca antes había disfrutado alguna en toda mi vida. Sentí cómo lentamente sus dedos bajaban el tirante de mi sostén, desnudó uno de mis pechos y comenzó a lamer mi pezón mientras acariciaba apasionadamente el otro. Lo dejó al descubierto también, levantó su rostro, se acerco al mío y me besó, recorriendo con su lengua las partes más sensibles de la mía, hice que se despegara de mi y le dije:

-Amor, ya quítate esto, puedo sentir como te tengo- esbozando una sonrisa muy sensual, y sentándome en el escritorio, comencé a tocar su ya muy erecto miembro. El sentirlo me prendió mucho y ver su rostro me prendió aun más, lentamente me comenzó a levantar la falda, en pocos segundos ya la tenía arriba de los muslos -Aquí, mi amor- le dije, mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos y de nuevo lo dirigía hacia mis senos, y él comenzó a succionar mi pezón mientras con su mano bajo hacia mi sexo y comenzó a tocarlo -Házmelo ya, ya quiero sentirte dentro de mí- se detuvo por un instante y me dijo:

-¿Estás segura? Sabes bien en donde estamos y digamos que no eres muy… callada

-Sí, estoy segura. Sé todo lo que puedo decir o gritar, pero de eso me preocuparé mañana, tú continúa- le dije. Me bajé del escritorio, le comencé a bajar el cierre del pantalón y viéndolo a los ojos le comencé a bajar el pantalón seguido de su bóxer, me quedé maravillada de ver tan perfecto miembro, teníamos tantos días sin el contacto intimo, pero se me hizo… ¿Cómo seria la palabra¿Rico? Me levanté y él en el acto me subió a el escritorio y me bajo los panties. Me sentí algo ruborizada cuando observó mi sexo, la cara que puso fue sublime, tenia muchas ganas de mi, como yo de él. Me volteé de espaldas a él y recargué mi trasero en su pubis, estire mis manos hacia atrás y lo tomé por la cintura, lo jalé hacia mí, sus cálidas manos subieron por mis muslos y recorrieron mi cintura hasta llegar a mis senos. Su boca succionaba en mi cuello deliciosamente , yo quería que nunca se detuviera, ambos queríamos ya sentirnos, él sentirse dentro de mí y yo sentirlo dentro de mí, pero ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir la química que sentíamos en ese momento.

-Ya quiero…házmelo, házmelo…-le dije mientras gozaba del calor de su cuerpo. Él me volteó y me acercó a su pene. Lentamente comenzó a penetrarme, estábamos tan mojados que entró con facilidad. Di un gemido cuando sentí que empujó con fuerza.

-¿Te lastimé, estamos algo incomodos?-me dijo, quedándose quieto.

-No, tu continua antes de que me enfrié.

Él se empezó a mover lentamente, parecía que temía que me fuera a lastimar, entonces le dije:

-Muévete más fuerte, cariño- él se comenzó a mover más rápido, sus movimientos eran fuertes, casi frenéticos, yo quería más, y más. Él llevó sus manos a mis glúteos y los apretó, mi éxtasis estaba subiendo, podía sentir como el calor se apoderaba lentamente de mí, de mis piernas, de mis brazos, de mis muslos, de… mi vientre, sentía que no tardaría mucho en tener un orgasmo, creo que Natural lo sintió y se detuvo un instante.

-Espera, quiero terminar junto contigo- agregó, mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba levemente, casi al ínstenle me volvió a penetrar, me flexiono los muslos, yo podía sentir como su pene estaba muy dentro de mi, todos mis puntos sensibles estaban deliciosamente estimulados y a punto de llevarme al paraíso, su boca besaba y mordía mis labios, el cuello y mis pezones, el placer era inmenso, inacabable… una locura.

-¿Terminamos?-preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Sí…- dije entre gemidos. Se concentró en lamer mi seno, mientras sus embestidas se hacían más fuertes. Su pene era delicioso. De pronto sentí esos ricos espasmos que dan cuando tienes ese tan delicioso orgasmo, ambos tratamos de ahogar nuestros gritos, pero yo no pude contenerme y grite su nombre mientras terminaba, sus embestidas fueron más fuertes y sentí que derramaba su semilla dentro de mi. Hasta entonces no me había hecho el amor así, no quería que terminara, me acerque a su oído y le dije:

-Me fascinas, me encantas.

Los movimientos cesaron, pero todavía podía sentir su pene dentro de mí, su cuerpo pegado al mío, desprendía un calor delicioso, fue un momento en que sentí que la conexión entre nosotros se hacia casi mágica, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Todo bien?-me peguntó mientras me veía a los ojos, se notaba exhausto, y me di cuenta por su expresión, de que él también experimentaba un grado de placer que no se esperaba, me encanto provocarle una sensación de esa magnitud, me sentí absolutamente feliz. Le di un largo beso y le conteste:

-Fabuloso- mientras lo veía a los ojos, jaló su saco y nos recostamos en el suelo, estuvimos besándonos un rato más, sabia a la perfeccion que su debilidad eran mis senos.

El laboratorio siempre me había parecido horrible, pero ahora, en sus brazos, me parecía el paraíso.

-Déjame verte bien, déjame recordar como es tu cuerpo-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me ponía sobre de él.

-A esto le llamo yo, "equilibrio químico perfecto", terminaste la práctica muy bien y yo quedé muy, pero que muy complacido, espero que tú también-dijo.

-Yo igual- contesté, nos reímos y nos acariciamos por más tiempo, no daba crédito a lo que producía el simple hecho de sus manos en mi piel, sentía calor, fuego, chispas, era una sensación indescriptible, esto realmente compensaba el tiempo que estábamos tan ocupados como para pasar tiempo juntos.


End file.
